Accumulators and accumulation tables are well known in the art of conveyors. Indeed, in production lines where the unfinished products are moved on conveyors from one production machine to another, devices for accumulating the products between consecutive machines must often be installed since the production machines commonly operate at different speeds or may have to be momentarily stopped for maintenance.
It would be desirable to provide an accumulation table arrangement that facilitates inspection, service and cleaning.